Velaran Lightseeker
"There are ways to solve a conflict with out your saber" ::Velaran Lightseeker to Leonar Acona The Force was Strong Velaran was born on Naboo. and brought to the attention of the local Jedi His parents were Skaak farmers who were unable to afford the young child, and thought he would get a better life in the Order. Velaran was a dipolmat from the start, many felt he had a strong way with words that caused people to listen to him from an early age. Equally as good with saber as he was with words he was the diplomatic warrior. This was a key factor for Aramith to take the young human on as his Apprentice. Apprentice Aramith was always pushing Velaran hard, always trying to test his Apprentice, and always trying to give him a high levelo of involvement out on Assignment. When local disputes needed to be solved, Aramith would put forth his Velaran to help resolve the issues, it was great chance to fine tune his natural diplomatic ways. When words could not find solution Velaran had no problem entering aggressive negotiations with saber in hand. Diplomat and Warrior The training under his Master had seen Velaran become a respected Jedi, his skills in diplomacy had stopped many conflicts over the years, and so had his skills with the saber. It was his way with words that had caused Cevit to seek him out, both Jedi were known for keeping their sabers out of it, while Cevit would still refuse to ignote his blade but had no issue using his force powers, Velaran understood that sometimes action spoke louder then words. Velaran was looking forward to his role at the Academy , and saw it as a chance to pass on to a new generation of Jedi the power of spoken word. He decided to take his apprentice with him, a young human by the name Leonar Acona, a very social youngling who Velaran felt spent sometimes too much time with friends rather then on his studies. With the return of the Sith, Velaran spent much time with the Republics top diplomats looking to sure up the systems, and help reassure the Senators of those planets under threat, he would soon find himself once again on the battle front. Sith on a Ship :" Im sick of these damn Sith on this damn ship!" :: Velaran Lightseeker during the Sith on a Ship incident. In an attempt to take out as many high ranking Republic Officials as they could the Sith devised a plan to sneak as many of their forces aboard one of the Senate transports and take out some of the leaders. What they had not expected to find in the shuttle in the sky lanes over Coruscant was Jedi Master Velaran Lightseeker As the Sith kept their presence hidden, they soon unleashed their plan, taking control of the shuttle and surrounding the helpless Senators. Velaran reveal himself, throwing his cloak aside and confronted the Sith, deflecting blow after blow as he herded the Senators to the safety of the storage departments at the rear of the Ship. Once inside and the door secured from the outside, Velaran again confronted the Sith. Fighting off the attackers as he made his way to the flight deck of the Shuttle. For such a small ship there seemed to be such a large amount of Sith forces, both troopers and warriors, but they were of no match for him. Velaran regained control of the Shuttle and headed to safety. His efforts were praised by the Senate, and during a time of low morale. Holonet studios produced a Republic funded feature on the Sith on a Ship incident. Survivor Velaran fought in many battles through out the war, and lost his Apprentice during an attack by a Sith Inqusitor . Velaran had struck the Sith down, but Leonar succumbed to his wounds on the battlefield. With word of a Treaty to be signed on Alderaan Velaran set out as a witness to the event, unsure of the Sith motives behind it, he still wanted to be sure of the Republic, and offered his diplomatic services. With the Treaty signed and the Sacking of Coruscant , he returned once again to the Academy picking up from where he had left off before the start of the war. Teaching the need for diplomacy, but also including more on how to resolve issues should words fail to work. Velaran had become a cult figure amongst the Jedi especially for his heroics over Coruscant, and was a much loved and respected figure at the Academy. With the arrival of Sith forces to Obroa-Skai, Velaran had been one of the last to leave, holding off advancing Sith as shuttles prepared for departure. As his ship took off, the Sith Fleet opened up on the fleeing Jedi, striking the side of the ship ripping it open, Velaran had been in the Port view room checking on some of the survivors when the blast struck them, killing those in the view room instantly, as the ship struggled onwards only to take another direct hit and explode. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic